Secrets
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: After several times of relocating, Rick finds 411 of this Teen Titans organization which Violet can join. how does Violet's friends and family reacts to this? How will the original team of T.T will react to this? Pairings: Violet and ?chp6
1. Chapt I Tween Titanics

SECRETS

Disclaimer:

Hello... I don't own Teen Titans or Incredibles… But I do own the sweet guy Jake who is _just_ a minor character but in a way important ;)

Well, I was watching "Incredibles" and just the thought came to my head… I thought, Why not! So here ya go! I hope YA LIKES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And, well, flames… I beg of you not to, but if it is really horrible, then go ahead... just do it in the nicest way you can please ;)

**CHAPT I "Tween Titanics"**

**PART I "I'M SORRY"**

"Umm… Hey?" asked Jake. A bore young girl at the age of 14 starred out the window. "Violet!" said Jake, trying to get Violets attention. "Oh, uh... What?" She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep warmth. He handed her is letterman jacket, she then put it on. For some odd reason, Jake's room was really cold. Maybe the air conditioner is jammed, thought Violet. You could only see a small part of Violet's face and her left eye as her silky long black hair covered the rest. Jake scooted next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

He gently grabbed Violets chin and pulled her face to his. "I don't understand… You stopped talking to me and our friends; you started leaving your hair down to cover your beautiful face, disappearing from school, and always leaving me for some unexpected reunion almost every week… You've changed. You're different from the first two months we had gone out. You're not who I used to know…."

"You never knew me…" Violet whispered under her breath.

"-Well, you're hiding something from me." He told her as sincerely as he could.

Jake had an athletic body due to being on the football team; he was nicely fit, blue eyes, brown hair, basically the young to be 'Ken' Barbie. Usually boys with such great attributes would either be shallow or something else the world can dream of, but Jake, he was nearly perfect… He also loved ice skating, which was odd to Violet, but he loved snow boarding and swimming.

He has such a kind heart, due to his abuse of a child had done much damage to his heart. He had only shared his hurtful memories with Violet; she was the number one person who he had trusted.

Out of all the girls he could've been with, there was just something about Violet that had him deeply in love. He told all of his friends how he felt about her, but they told him that it was just infatuation. He'd do anything for her, and he has never felt this way about anyone in his life… but for some odd reason Violet had not felt the same way.

"You wouldn't understand…" she replied.

Her eye that had shown watered as she turned away from his gaze. She resumed starring at the window. She quietly sniffed, either because it was cold in his room or because she was crying. It was a nice beautiful, warm and sunny day in Pittsburg.

She saw her brother playing with Jake's younger brother and some friends hide and seek. She saw her brother hiding in a tree that was leveled with Jake's window, apparently, the tree was base.

"Maybe if you explain it, I will." Jake replied.

He stood up and blocked her view of the window; he kneeled down as he looked into her eye. She bit her lip; she knew she couldn't tell him of her super powers and of her abnormal family.

She didn't want him to be in danger in knowing of her family being 'Supers'. She also knew that he'd treat her the same way her previous boyfriend did in when she told him of her secret identity. Shocked, he told everyone he knew, and by the end of the day she was known as a freak. Maybe the thought of saving the world wasn't as exciting as being weird to everyone at her school.

She had come home crying, she had told her mother, not knowing where to confide. Her mother was concerned; she asked Violet if she wanted to relocate. Violet didn't care where she had moved, as long as she wasn't there.

Her father Mr. Bob Parr talked to Rick and had everyone at the school's memories wiped out on the day they found out of Violet's secret. Kari again had her memory wiped out. Scientist found out that getting your brain wiped out twice is very, very dangerous, due to a recent problem called the "Kari Deficit". (A/n: ; hehe!)

Mr. Parr asked his daughter if she wanted to stay at the school and pretend nothing had happened, but she couldn't go to a place where the boy she loved and her best friends betrayed her went.

Jake brushed Violet's newly found tears that had brought memories. He cleared her face of the hair that had prevented him of looking into both of her eyes. He placed her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful…" he whispered to her.

He cupped her face in his hand… She flinched at the cold but yet warmth of his touch.

She thought that she would be able to start new at her new school, without everyone knowing of her horrid secret.

She had done well with making new friends, especially Dashiell. She was experiencing being with someone new, but later on she then realized that it was useless to trust anyone. She didn't want to be hurt again.

So after a couple months she resumed being quiet, like she had done before her family had saved the world for the first time together. Leaving all of her friends confused at the different Violet who was almost _invisible_ compared to the Violet they had once knew and came to love.

She had forgotten that she still had a boyfriend to end with. Although he was one of the most special things in her life other than her powers, she had to let go.

Each day had gotten harder, but she didn't want to hurt him like Tony had done to her. For several weeks she has procrastinated in breaking up with Jake. Today, she finally had the guts to tell him that it was over, before anything had started.

She had came over his house unplanned and told him that she had to tell him something important.

He was excited with the thought of her telling him her deepest secrets. But he noticed with her little details that it wasn't her secrets she would be sharing with him this time.

Jake gave Violet her head band to put it on again. She had left it in his locker when they shared.

She refused to wear it. But he insisted her to just hold it and keep it at least.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you… anything… but that I'm sorry… We can't go on."

Violet abruptly stood up, sort of pushing him to the side because he was in front of her squatting. He fell back, as she ran towards his bedroom door. He followed her; he caught her hand and tried to pull her to him. But she resisted, a gentle blue force pushed him back a foot. He stood there confused, while Violet had time to run down stairs.

He starred at the doorway, there was a light blue vibe around the door. He was scared of being shocked, but he noticed that she was gone; he didn't want her to leave him so he had run through it. Not a trace of her was seen except sounds of crying downstairs, but he didn't see her.

"Man she's fast."

He smiled at the thought of Violet.

He rushed down stairs and saw the front door open. He heard quiet whimpers as he stood at his doorway. He saw drops of water on the cement on the little pathway. He asked his younger brother and Dashiell if they had seen Violet. They nodded with a sigh. They resumed playing, "Ha! You're it!"

The crying sounds soon were nowhere to be heard near his house. He sighed as he went back inside his house and went into his bedroom to mount on his bed. He felt a silk cloth against his arm; it was Violet's head band. He grasped it and held it next to his heart, as tears covered his face.

Part II of Chap I

"Where?"

"WHAT! WHEN! WITH WHO! WHERE!" Yelled Mrs. Helen Parr to a very surprised Mr. Parr.

"Honey, calm down. I and Rick was talking and he heard of this great place where super Kids live with adult supervision. Basically they learn more about themselves and their powers." Told Mr. Parr, trying to convince his wife.

"I cannot leave my baby in a place I don't even know of. Who is this adult? I want a background check of this so called 'Adult' and all of the other kids who go there…"

"Well, I already had checked him out and… He is part robot."

"Never mind forget it!"

"This is sort of racial don't you think?"

"Being a Robot is not a race. He just wouldn't have a better judgment of the heart and just stuff like that"

"I told you, He's part human."

"She is not going!" she said, trying to make up her mind.

"Darling …" he whined. "You could write her every day. It's only going to be for the rest of the school year and the summer… Plus we could probably have one of the neighbors baby sit Jack-Jack and Dashiell for every weekend so we can be alone." He grinned but it seemed as if his persuading had gone to deaf ears.

She smirked sarcastically and sighed, "They'll be mean to her and treat her the same way that wacky school did to my baby."

"They are just like her, super heroes. They've experienced the same thing. She'll build lifetime relationships. And she can finally tell someone her secrets. It'll be just like me and Frozone."

"I don't know, Bob." She told him indecisively.

"Trust me..." he told her.

"So… Where's it at?" she asked him in nicer tone.

"Umm… There's a slight problem..." he told her as he bit his lip. Behind he twiddled with his hands.

"Bob? What is it!" she demanded.

"I-I-I don't know where it is."

"What! UGH BOB! That's it, I'm leaving to visit Edna… I need someone to talk to!"

He exhaled. "Edna! Edna Mode!" He waved his hand in her face, trying to bring her back to reality. He sighed, "Rick said that it's a matter of national security. They can't tell us." (A/n: Sorry, I don't know name, plz tell me!)

"What do you mean? So am I just going to write her every day and put on the post card 'no address due to national security'!" she asked him.

"Well the mail express would have a hard time delivering and it'll probably take a while for the letter to get there---"

"BOB! NOOO!"

THREE HOURS LATER

"Come on Darling, be flexible, you're ElastiGirl!"

"NOOO!"

2 HOURS LATER

Helen and Bob Parr walked into Violet's bedroom and sat on her bed. Violet lay in her bed, she faced the pillows. Ms. Parr immediately and quietly ran out of her daughter's room unnoticed.

"Violet, are you okay?" asked Mr. Parr.

"Go away…" Violet replied in a sad monotone.

"Well, your mother and I have something to tell you." Mr. Parr turned around and noticed his wife had disappeared. He rushed out the room and came in with his wife on his shoulder. "Let me go Bob!"

"We agreed on this! Deals a deal! I won! Two out of three! Clearly I happen to have a gun and you had a scissor. I beat you at rock paper scissors fair in square."

"I wouldn't consider it winning when you decide to make-up a new rule at the end of the game that we could have guns and shield stuff... Hello, we're only supposed to use just rock paper and scissors!"

"You're just mad that I finally beat you at something."

Violet sat up and watched her parents intensely. "I thought me and Dashiell was worse than them" she thought.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"TWEEN TITANICS!" she asked her parents, alarmed to the sudden move.

"Teen Titans. Pack up and get ready by tomorrow afternoon k?"

"Wait Bob!" Helen turned to her daughter. "You do want to go right, because you don't have to go if you don't want to go. I mean, you'll be by yourself."

"I'm going to go alone?" she asked, confused at this offer. "We never do missions alone."

"This isn't a mission… this time you'll be on your own." Her father told her, confronting her with the truth.

She got up from her bed and walked towards her window. She looked outside and saw kids running around and Jack-Jack playing with some other babies. The thought of Jake crossed her mind.

"So, are you going to go?" her mother asked anxiously.

She turned around to face her parents. "Yes."

Her father stood up and hugged her, "you're not going to regret this."

Her father held her for quite a while until Violet was suffocating. "Dad!"

"Oh, sorry sweetie." He smiled.

Violet returned the smile.

She turned back to her window, she had always wanted to break away from her home, but she never realized that it would be so soon. Her parents quietly exited as she sat back down to think. "Hmmm…. Teen Titans?"

A/N:

Hello! I hope you liked IT! Please Review! And I FEEL So BAD for Jake, gosh I love him! ;) Well, eventually there's going to be more comedy… eventually

I've got a lot planned for this so don't be surprised PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS!

Do you think i'd get better response from the Teen Titans category?


	2. Chapt II Rubber Ducky

Chapter II

Rubber Ducky

**Their comes a time in every authors life when they don't write a _disclaimer_… Unfortunately, I'm not at thattime yet. **

**So here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Incredibles or Teen Titans! But if someone offered, I wouldn't mind. ;)**

**A/B(Authors babblings):**

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! And the ones who told me my mistakes, thanks, I was able to edit it before anyone else read it… And I'm sorry if I displease any Starfire or Raven fans… I don't intend to though, I just want to warn you that I might make a mistake… (Thanks for the suggestions!)

Now, to the story!

It was a normal night in The Teen Titan Tower. Robin was stressed out wondering if Slade is still alive. He went into the work out room and walked towards the punching bag, he thought of Slade as he jabbed it with great skill and speed.

He had so much stress within that was just waiting to burst out.

He felt that he cannot rest until he sees the very bones of Slade, or whatever is left of him dead.

Even if it means traveling to that very pit Terra threw him in to look for him. He thought of just doing this tomorrow. He just couldn't bear lying down while knowing his friends are in danger. He hated being an apprentice and committing several crimes for Slade, but it was worth saving his friends. His friends has meant a valuable deal to him.

After several hours of physical fitness and deep in thought, he took a shower. After that he tried to get his mind off Slade and decided to try to invent some weapons for his utility belt.

Starfire was looking through her telescope trying to find her planet. "What am I doing?" she thought. She opened her window and started to fly. She had never felt this free, she enjoyed being on Earth and being part of Teen Titans, but she missed home in an odd way. She just felt so out of place at Teen Titans, always being the peace maker out of the young four. Plus, she doesn't know much of this world, so why should she stay?

She thought to herself while soaring the sky, "Maybe for Robin…"

Beast Boy was playing on campaign with Cyborg on Halo.

"On your right!" yelled Beast Boy to Cyborg. "What!" shooting sounds echoed near them which came from the video game. "Ugh! I'm hit. Wait for me to regain my strength…" He sighed and looked at Beast Boy. "Gosh, these weapons aren't as good as the sonic cannon on my right arm…" He complained…

An idea crossed his mind, and into Beast Boy's mind… He smiled at Beast Boy…

"If only we could kill these aliens as our self in the game. With what powers we have…" They looked at each other and grinned.

Cyborg went out leaving Beast Boy alone on the game… "Hey! I thought we were reading each others mind? Where are you going! I'm dying! I need your back-up! Help Me!" pleaded Beast Boy right in front of the TV. Several Aliens appeared on Beast Boy's view on the screen.

Cyborg returned in a quick second, with some robotic stuff.

He gently poured it on a couch Cyborg had in his room. "Crud!" Beast Boy sighed … He heard Cyborg return; now that the game was over he walked back towards the couch to Cyborg. Beast Boy saw all of this neat stuff Cyborg brought out, "Whoa! What's this!" asked an excited Beast Boy.

"Well, put this on." Cyborg handed him a pair of silver gloves. "No thanks, I'm not cold…"

"No, put it on. For the game."

"What?" asked Beast Boy. He slipped the gloves on, "Okay?" he asked confused. He noticed that the gloves weren't exactly his size. Maybe Cyborg's large hands would fit perfectly.

"Make sure you have that wireless antenna sticking out." Said Cyborg while looking for something in the big pile of 'stuff'.

Beast Boy saw a little rubber wire sticking out of the gloves, he made sure it was sticking out from both gloves completely out.

Cyborg held a helmet that could not only cover your head, but your whole entire face. It had a blue shade plastic cover to use when covering your face. It must have been a screen.

"Found it!" he said happily. It looked like an outlet; it was only the end of a plug for a remote control.

"Hey! Where did you get that! I'm missing a part of my remote control…"

"Umm…." He grabbed one of the remote controls that were plugged, he started the game and pulled the plug out from the Xbox and replaced it with the partial part of a remote control. "Is that mine!" he asked again, demanding an answer.

"It was just a little prank--"

"That was my remote control! It was like Forty Dollars!" he started to get angry.

"Well, my rubber ducky was priceless!"

"Of course it was priceless! You probably found it on the floor!"

"My… Rubber…Ducky?" he asked in a deep angry tone.

"It was just a rubber duck!"

Cyborg inhaled and exhaled continuously for a couple of seconds.

"QUACK! QUACK!"

He didn't want to argue, so what he did was he grabbed beast Boy by his head and………. placed the helmet on him. He pulled the plastic blue cover down, "Ahhh! The alien is over there! Hurry up and get into the game! You rock Cyborg! You are so COOL!" Beast Boy was so excited.

"That's exactly how I like to serve revenge…very cold…" he said in a very dark and deep voice.

He laughed at his silliness. "Thanks Beast Boy! You're not too bad yourself."

Cyborg joined Beast Boy in the mission.

"WHERE IS IT!"

Raven grew in anger as she started floating above the ground in her room.

"WHERE!"

Papers started to flutter around her room, all of her furniture started levitating also.

She saw a green flat object under one of the floating couches. She flew towards there as quick as a bolt of lightning.

She snatched it as if it was her soul she was saving from damnation.

She sighed as she glanced at the picture frame. The picture within it meant a great deal to her. She grasped it and held it as if it was her child. She placed it right next to her heart, she gently cried… It was either from frustration or memories. A smile slowly appeared on her face, but faded.

Later that night, the door bell rang.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg gathered around tiredly, ready to yell at the person who decided to wake them up in the middle of the night.

They didn't realize that once they open that door, their lives would never be the same.

A/B:

Sorry its so short! Review Please! Did you like it?

RUBBER DUCKY! Sorry if that made the story corny… ;)

Please review!

And the love triangles, be in for a RIDE BABY! I'll make sure we've got seat belts:WINKS:

REVIEW! (please)


	3. Chapt III Red Light

**SECRETS**

**CHAPTER III**

**Red Light**

Disclaimer:

Hello! Raven and Robin fans, you're in luck! Well, this whole chapter is half of the next one. It was 16 pages, so I decided to make it shorter be dividing it. If I get some more reviews quick, then I'll go ahead and add the next chapter.

Enjoy! Review!

Oh yea! I don't own Incredibles or Teen Titans!

"Umm… Who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

It was a late night; everyone was sound asleep until the doorbell rang. Raven wore her silky black pajamas which I believe came with a matching shirt. You couldn't see much of it because she wore a robe covering most of her body as she wore her hood. Robin wore batman boxers with a white shirt. His hair was extremely wild; he had bags under his eyes.

"Whoa! Where's that red light coming from?" asked Beast Boy. A red light was shot at Beast Boy. Robin rubbed his eyes as Cyborg walked to the side and turned on the lights. "It's my eye dummy." Said Cyborg, pointing at his left eye.

"Oh! Hehe! Ahem. I knew that. I was just trying to scare you guys." replied Beast Boy.

"Sure." Raven confirmed sarcastically.

Beast boy was wearing green shorts, green socks, and a green shirt. It seems as if his la la land was in Ireland on Saint Patrick's Day and he happened to walk out of his dream with the same clothes. Beast Boy wasn't tired at all, he was excited. He couldn't believe what was going to happen. The door was wide open with Violet standing there with her luggage beside her.

"Is it the 15th already?" asked Cyborg to Robin. Robin rubbed his eyes again, he looked at his watch. He starred at his watch intently for a couple of seconds, his watch beeped. "Now it is." He said while yawning. He stretched his arms.

"Morning everyone!" Beast Boy greeted Cyborg. Beast Boy hugged Cyborg as he shoved him away.

"My rubber duck." He said out loud as he remembered the previous night. "Fine!" Beast Boy turned around and looked at Violet, "Morning!"

He walked towards Violet and hugged her. Violet didn't move or pushed him away, but it didn't mean that she liked it.

Robin starred at Violet which made her uncomfortable. She just ignored him.

Beast Boy briefly let go of Violet and headed towards Robin.

"Good morning!" he said enthusiastically. Beast Boy mounted on Robin, his eyes never left Violet. Robin felt very uncomfortable and uneasy. Robin took Beast Boy off of him and placed him down, Robin backed away a couple of feet. Violet felt somewhat amused at this, but she kept her face straight, she knew better that to let them see this side of her, especially Robin who seems to be staring at her.

Beast Boy looked at who he missed, "Awww… Raven!" He faced her. "Good Morning!" he opened his arms wide and "What's so good about mornings?" raven asked. beast Boy closed them and turned around.

"Ummm…" she starred at Beast Boy. 'I didn't want a hug anyway…" she told herself.

She looked at Cyborg; Beast Boy offered him another hug. "Last chance." He told him. Cyborg hesitated; he grabbed Beast Boy as his eyes began to water. They shared a big bear hug, well, literally. Cyborg seemed to suffocate Beast boy so Beast boy went ahead and did the same thing, he transformed into a bear. They briefly stopped, aware that that little moment was over. Violet was pretty impressed, "hmmm… Shape shifter" she thought.

"Is there something you forgot to mention about July 15th?" Raven asked as she tried to get Cyborg's attention. She pointed at Violet.

"Umm… Well…" he thought for a moment as he wiped his newly found tears.

"Anything important?" she asked angrily. Pending him till he got the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well, my friend's friend needed a favor." He said, trying to remember his past conversation with Bill. "Hey Cyborg! My friend's friend needs a favor." Said an energetic voice in his head. Cyborg shook his head, trying to remember the conversation a couple of weeks ago.

"Yo Cyborg, my man! Wassup? Yo, my home boy here needs a favor." Said a young and deep voice.

Cyborg shook his head, 'No…' he told himself.

"Hola Cyborg! Como estas? Yo necessito tu ayudas. Mi amigo tiene un ella. Ella tiene --"

Raven interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hello?" Raven said, she gestured him to continue but aloud.

Violet stood their completely quiet. Robin and Beast boy just glared at her. "What's wrong with you?" asked Beast Boy. "You look and act weird."

Cyborg continued, "Well. Umm… Nick or Jick... Wait, his name is…Rick! Well… He wanted to know if a girl with powers could stay with us for a while." He eyes Violet from her hair to her feet. "He said 'girl'…" He looked at Violet again. "No offense." He gestured to her. "But I thought he was talking about a toddler 'girl'… I thought it'd be nice, I was going to take care of her and everything."

"Stop! Before you go on any further, how long is a 'while'?"

"Where's the rest of your face?" Asked Beast Boy. He thought for a moment, a girl with powers. People who have powers were sort of weird or considered a freak. So this is which led him to his next question, "Do you even have a rest of your face? 'Cuz It looks like you only have an eye…"

"The rest of her school year and the summer. Around five to six months." Said Cyborg

"This is going to be a while." thought Robin.

He went to Violet; she wore a big letterman jacket that had the name Jake. That sounds familiar he thought. He looked at the activities under it, "Skiing/Snowboarding. Swim Team, etc."

"How did you get past our security system?" asked Robin accusingly. He felt eager; he knew she must have done something to it. She might've jammed it up so that one of her 'friends' could visit.

Just the way she looked made his blood boil. "Huh?" he asked again.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped. "Whoa!" said Beast Boy in awe. "She must be real good." whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg's ear.

"I guess I gotta adjust that." said Cyborg. He glanced at Robin's watch, which was pretty far away. Well, Cyborg does have great eyesight. He sighed, "Tomorrow. I'll tweak it, tomorrow." He yawned.

"How 'bout we talk this all over tomorrow during break fast." He nodded to Raven. Beast Boy's mouth began to water, "Break…fast…" he said dreamily, glaring at nothing but air.

Robin felt light headed. Something about Violet made him feel odd. He didn't like it at all. I guess he sensed it as a bad feeling about her, he glanced her a look that said, "Back away from my family. I don't trust you. Watch your back. And don't try any fast moves."

Raven saw the connection Robin had with Violet. She got jealous, they were making eye contact! That's really bad if they just met, she knew destiny was twining into Violet's direction.

Now I understand why I'd destroy the world, because she's in it, she thought. I know what you're trying to do, said a voice in Violet's head. Violet wasn't startled, she didn't care if Raven was in her mind, and she hadn't much to show.

Raven saw memories, horrid memories. It consumed Raven's mind, she didn't understand how Violet could go through with this. A man came in view, she saw him hanging off a bridge. Raven saw Violet standing there with tears in her eyes. The man's fingers were slipping.

Eight fingers were left, the man was begging for her to help him.

Raven glanced around, this place was unidentified. She was lost; she didn't know where she was.

Seven fingers.

The man's eyes filled with tears, "Please… Help me… I'm sorry."

Violet's face was streaming with tears; something wet touched Raven's cheek. It was Violet's tear; it must have blown to her. Raven tried to run towards him, but something was blocking her.

Another finger slipped, the man's palm began to sweat.

A gush of wind blew past them, Raven almost lost her balance.

One hand was gripping the bar, "Violet! Help me!"

Violet kneeled down; she covered her face in her palms out of guilt.

"Help him!" Raven yelled at Violet. "Help him!"

Raven tried to move her body, but she couldn't. She looked around frantically, she saw the deep blue water, and creatures of the underworld swam, looking up at the man.

Creatures with horrid faces tried to jump, but the man was 200 feet above them.

The man held on to his life with the strength of his three fingers.

"I want to get out of here! NOW!" Tears found their way to Raven's eyes.

"I can't watch this!" She could hear her heart beat loud and clear, she couldn't even here the man's cries anymore but her heart. Her heart beat rate increased as a sudden pain fell upon her.

She tried to save the man with her powers but they wouldn't work.

Violet just lay their, crying, in front of the man. She got up and looked at the man in pity.

"Get me out of here!" yelled Raven. She wanted to see inside of Violet's mind, but not this. She didn't want this. She couldn't bear to watch.

She turned around to look at the sky, it was blue, but gray clouds swarmed. It became windier.

"Help me!"

Raven had finally come back to her world. She found herself on the floor, everyone starring at her.

Robin hesitated if he should touch her. She might get startled and hurt him.

"Raven" he knelt beside her. Her head was on her palms, you couldn't see her face.

She turned to glance at him; her face was full of tears.

She got up, everyone continuously starred at her as if she was crazy, except Robin.

He grabbed her hand, "Raven?"

Raven flew up to her room in anger; Robin climbed the stairs and followed. He glance another look at Violet. If eyes could kill, Violet would already be buried in her grave.

Violet didn't like this at all; she was already getting hated from them. Raven didn't want her to be here, Robin already gave her the cold shoulder. Those were the best welcome gifts she's ever gotten. She hated this.

Was she causing them more problems? Or was there already problems, but it just so happens that it decides _now_ would be a fantastic time to bring them to surface. Gosh timings stink.

A/N: Remember, it'd only take me a couple seconds to put the next chapt up… I need some reviews baby! REVIEW!

THANKS

Oh yea, should I move this to teen titans section?


	4. Chapt IV A really, really?

**Secrets**

**Chapter IV**

"**Want a slice?"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Incredibles

Hello! Please review! This was supposed to be the second part of Chapt. III but, I wanted you guys to bug me, but it didn't work, but for all of you who did, i thought i'd be nice, and you gus rock!

A/N:

Just wanted to let you know, some thin happens later thaat i'm not sure if it was appropriate, so err... tell me when you review!

REVIEW!

"Beast Boy, Go to bed!" demanded Cyborg,

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger, he pawed the air, "Grrrrr!" he threatened Cyborg. He roared and gracefully climbed upstairs into the hall way. He caught up with Robin, "Something stinks around here." Said Robin.

Violet was still a bit amazed at this power, "I guess that's why they call him _Beast_ Boy." she thought.

"Violet?" asked Cyborg. Violet turned around to him, "Violet right?"

She nodded.

"Lemme show you to your room." She grabbed her luggage; she didn't want to reveal her powers to anyone… yet. Cyborg climbed the stairs and Violet followed.

Cyborg muttered something about a color, two birds and a beast while they walked in the hall.

They crossed several rooms, they reached Cyborg's room. "This is my…" he yawned. "Room" he continued.

He pointed to the room right across from his, "That's yours. I'll be in here when you need me."

Violet nodded, her face was emotionless this whole entire time. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She slightly smiled. Cyborg opened his door, you could see a gigantic TV inside, and you could also see many video games lying around the floor. She saw Halo over their on the coffee table. She smiled as she remembered her little brother Dashiell. He had tons of video games. She never thought she'd think this, but it's true, she missed him.

She entered her room, it was dusty everywhere, in the closet, on the window sill, on top of the drawers. She sighed; she didn't understand why she came here. Was it because she was running? Running from Jake? Or she just wanted to be on her own for once.

She plopped on her small bed. It made a loud creaky sound like a door.

She missed her family so much. She rarely went anywhere without her family. She had never felt so far. Maybe the fact that they didn't judge her for her super powers, heck, they had they're own powers. But they loved her, for who she was, despite if she wasn't normal. But who was normal anyway? Definitely no one in this building.

Wait, what is normal?

Was it right for her to come? Maybe her decision was a spur for the moment choice.

Was she crazy? What was she doing sleeping in some place in the shape of a "T" and sleeping near people who have super powers and doesn't know? She had no idea what she was doing here.

Her luggage appeared out of thin air. She must have made it invisible and levitated it somehow so she wouldn't have to carry it. The door was still a couple of centimeters open, she closed it.

She walked towards her window; she saw a green light fly around outside. She thought she was maybe hallucinating. She decided it was best if she slept.

She went back to her bed and curled, so many thoughts ran through her head.

Memories began to unfold. Good or bad, they all brought tears.

She quietly cried.

"Robin, you're over reacting." He told himself.

Robin was again consumed in thoughts that he went back to the work out room.

Why do I have to be so darn protective, she doesn't mean any harm, he thought.

He jabbed and did an under arm punch.

Was it Robin's fault he had turned this way? He wasn't aware how hard it was for him to trust anyone. After Terra betrayed them, he just felt so much hate. But after he found out she tried to kill Slade, he didn't know what to feel.

He just didn't want anyone to hurt his family, especially Raven. He could sense Raven didn't like Violet, but, was that really a good enough reason to hate Violet?

I mean, how could you hate someone you don't even know?

He was over protective of his family, but it was natural. But it couldn't be natural for Robin; he is so different from what he used to be. Laid back, funny, and just great. But after witnessing Slade's effect on Raven on her birthday, he couldn't rest. He was going to have to watch every single step Ms. Parr made. He didn't want to befriend her, why should he? He already as four great friends, why would he need one more? Especially her…

After several hours minutes of punching, he sat on the bench. Sweat covered his body every where. His muscles ached every where. Then a sudden happiness fell upon him, "Raven.".

He has realized that he had deep feelings for Raven, but later did he find out that those very feelings that comforted him was about to change.

Violet woke up to a knock at her door.

"Hey! Anyone in there?" asked Beast Boy.

Violet looked around and at herself, she wasn't wearing the same clothes she fell asleep in, well-- she wasn't wearing any clothes!She must've waked up in the middle of the night and put her regular clothes she wore to sleep. Which was nothing, hey, she wanted to be comfortable. (A/n: sorry, I hesitated if I should put her naked, sorry peeps)

She frantically searched for her other clothes, "Whoever is in there, I'm coming in!" he yelled.

The door burst open as he saw… a really, really…

Review!

Sorry, cliff hanger, i divided this agian, the other part will be posted, REVIEWS PLEAE!


	5. Chapt V Want a Slice?

**Secrets**

**Chapt. V**

"**Want a slice?" part II**

Disclaimer:

I don't own these, I'll let you know when I do tho… REVIEW!

The door burst open as he saw… a really, really…messy room.

"Hey, where's that girl?" Beast Boy walked in. Violet was right beside him, but he couldn't see her. She activated her power. She noticed he was checking around the room, I wonder where she went, he thought. Beast Boy turned into a dog and started sniffing for her track. She ran outside her room, as Beast Boy followed. What was she to do?

She ran in the hall naked, but good thing she was invisible. She saw a turn in the hall; she hid behind the wall, checking if anyone was there, she peeked out from the corner to make sure the coast was clear. She knew no one would see her, but, she'd still feel uncomfortable walking beside someone while she was naked.

No one was there, she turned around and saw this dog get close, it'd be so cute if it wasn't chasing after her. It was a beagle, with a green collar and green eyes.

She ran towards that hall, and then something bumped into her. Oh no! It was Robin.

Wind blew past her body, she was cold.

He seemed to be in a big hurry, but he stopped as he felt something push against him.

Violet closed her mouth; she didn't want her breathing to be loud. She froze, as Robin stood in front of her. He starred straight at her, her heart skipped a beat.

She couldn't move, he'd feel her wind. She was stuck!

He moved closer to her, he sniffed her. He had such a suspicious face.

He shook his head and resumed walking in a hurry. He glanced at Beast Boy on the floor.

He bent down to pet him, Violet walked to see. Robin looked nice, and sincere. Why couldn't he look like that when he met Violet? She never saw this side of him; she never expected to see this side of him.

Robin whispered to Beast Boy's folded ear. Beast Boy's tail wagged energetically. He whispered it so low, she could barely hear him. But she definitely knew what he said. "Something stinks around here"

Robin began to run through the hall way searching for something. Violet was really curious in which he was searching for, but, she couldn't do it now. She made an escape and ran towards the hall she intended to. She make a quick turn, not knowing where to go, she saw the beagle still searching for her. She could tell he was a bit excited; he trotted around sniffing the floor.

She took a couple more turns and found her self in the kitchen! Star Fire, a girl who had green bright eyes, and Cyborg sat there munching on food. There were sausages, eggs, and toast. On the counter were strawberries, apples, melons, bananas and peaches. She was so hungry, but she still needed to get some clothes on. She panicked; she saw the dog still on her tail. She moved through the kitchen, to find a way out, she knew he was going to find her. She saw him follow her footsteps, and then… he made a turn towards the table! Relief flushed her face, although no one could see it.

"Where's Violet?" asked Cyborg.

"Who?"

"That girl who's staying with us. I asked you to go get her."

Everyone at that table seem to be wearing their outfits, they wore this when they fought crime.

"Oh… I dunno… Lost track" Beast boy then transformed into his normal body. He wore spandex! He grabbed some toast and eggs. Then slid into a chair, this was Violet's chance.

She made a run to it! She was so cold; she wished she could be in her bedroom sleeping. She returned from where she came. She got dressed and decided to wear her out fit too.

She entered the kitchen with the spotlight. Raven saw the big "I" in the middle of Violet's outfit. What does "I" mean? May be it stands for Idiot… she thought.

"Wow. I thought you'd get lost." said Cyborg.

Violet saw that the table was clear of the sausages and eggs, but there it was plentiful with toast. She saw Raven grab some toast and began to butter them. Violet glanced at the fruit bowl. She wanted Strawberries, melon and some bananas. She grabbed the banana first and began to peel. She quietly nibbled on it as the others finished their break fast.

"Hello! I do not recognize you. My name is Star Fire…"

Violet continued to finish her banana. This girl had long, straight and brown hair. "You're the girl who's going to stay with us right? The one who was able to get past our security system? And the one who was walking while sleeping? And also the one who kept mentioning something about Phil?"

Violet's jaw dropped. They were talking about me, she told herself.

"Well, I look forward on your stay here. I hope you enjoy. May I call you friend?"

Violet was a little bit put down due to Star Fire's odd personality.

Violet nodded and continued with her banana. Violet felt a bit betrayed because she couldn't believe they'd talk about her, behind her back. I mean, she didn't expect a welcome party or simple hellos' but, that was just cold.

She went towards the silverware and saw the nicely set of knives.

She grabbed the long one and began to walk towards the counter. She felt so angry, how could they talk about me?

All of a sudden Robin popped out of nowhere. He had a deadening stare. She returned the stare; she never liked how some people would step all over her at her school. Usually she wouldn't do anything because her parents didn't want her to start any rumors or things to go wrong, but, her parents weren't here. Robin quickly glanced at her hand and saw her clutching the knife with all her might. She squeezed it even tighter.

Everyone at the table watched intently to see what was going to happen.

"What do you think you're doing with that? You know, that is a weapon." He told her. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled the knife out from her hand.

She turned around, "Cutting a melon." She snatched the knife, she admired the blade and grabbed the melon and cut slices.

"Do you want a slice?" she asked in the very same monotonous tone.

She cut the slices evenly on top of a cutting board that just happen to be there.

Robin grabbed a slice, not losing eye contact on her.

He joined the foursome and began to eat his slice of melon.

Violet returned back to the other side of the counter and began to feast on the melon.

Silence definitely rules this site of the building. Beast Boy looked around at everyone, everyone just seems not talkative.

"S-so… Um… Where you from?" beast Boy asked, uncomfortable of the silence.

"Pittsburg… in Boston… I used to live somewhere else but I'd rather not say."

"Oh… that's umm… nice… There's a lot of Pittsburgs don't you think? Pennsylvania, and in California. I had no idea there was one in Boston."

"Well I guess you've never been to Boston then." She said.

All of a sudden red lights began to blink all around them. Siren's went off (on).

It was extremely loud. Violet was confused.

Robin finished his slice, and got up. They all seem to be calm. Was she the only one who was noticing this?

"Come on Titans! Let's go!" Robin began to run out of the kitchen. The others followed. Beast boy was the last to get up. He grabbed aslice of the melon.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Another villain. Wanna go?"

She hesitated… She wasn't sure if she should go or not. She looked around the room, in search of a sign, anything!

She looked again at Beast boy. "Wanna go?" he asked again.

Violet replied…

A/N: Review! CLIFF HANGER! SHOULD SHE GO? AND WHY? REVIEW!


	6. Chapt IV Darkness Falls

CHAPTER IV

"DARKNESS FALLS"

A/N:

Hey, thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait… my house is getting renovated so I have my computer packed away, I'm using someone else pc…

I'd like to reply to the review about how raven and Violet should be best friends or something like that because they're soo much alike, well, sweety… first impressions don't last long… well hopefully….:WINKS:

ENJOY! Like my title? lol

Violet replied, "No… I haven't finished unpacking."

Beast Boy wore a watch that had the capital letter T. It beeped as Robin's face appeared, "Beast Boy, where are you? We're waiting for you."

"I'm coming." Beast Boy pressed a button on the side and Robin's face disappeared.

Beast Boy glanced at Violet then smiled, "Fine… You're missing out."

Beast Boy turned around and exited.

Violet sighed as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth from the juices of the watermelon.

"It is okay to leave her at the Tower, right?" asked Robin as they fastened their seat belts.

"Sure." Replied Cyborg.

"Alone?"

"Sure." Cyborg replied again.

"Unsupervised? No chaperone?" Cyborg turned the ignition as he began to drive.

"Yes. Are you _that_ worried about her?" Cyborg grinned at Robin as he looked for a blush to appear. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about the Tower. She might break something. Or she might hack into our data base and screw up the system. We don't know what her powers are. She can mess up everything, our weapons and our –"

"Don't worry… I have a good feeling about Violet." Cyborg grinned at Robin.

"CYBORG WATCH OUT!" the others screamed in unison.

Cyborg turned around to reveal a huge Red truck ahead of him which he was just about to crash head on.

Cyborg turned the wheel, "I GOT IT!"

Just the saying of her name has bad luck, thought Robin.

Violet marched into her room. Instead of unpacking she grabbed her clothes on the floor that she wore the other day and placed it in her luggage.

_I don't need to be here. It's a waste of time! Mom and Dad said that I can trust these people because they're just like. I don't understand how they were able to influence me! The only reason I came was to get away from school and from Jake… ugh… We'll just move to California…_

Violet zipped the luggage and carried it down in the Tower.

This T was large, she found herself in a large room with quite a view. There was an incredibly large screen, must've been a computer/tv/anything.

She walked to the windows and gazed outside.

She saw the beautiful water, there were fishes jumping and she felt as if she could smell the salty sweet sea air.

She turned around and walked out. She didn't understand how she was going get out, she couldn't even remember her way in.

She just went wondering around the Tower and finally found her way out.

She stepped outside…

She looked ahead, a bridge and it led to Jump City.

Violet saw several buildings. It was quite a sight.

Smoke arose and covered the city from the sun's rays, leaving the city in Darkness.

_Something big must've blown up…There might be people inside! I gotta help!_

A force emerged from within Violet releasing out energy from her hands then creating a force field surrounding her, a circular shape.

A year or two ago when super heroes were permitted to save lives again, Violet started to practice with her energy forces.

She was able to master elevating her force bubbles without using her hands but her mind. She also mastered moving them anywhere, throwing them.

She was even able to capture a thief, he was inside the energy bubble but he couldn't get out and no one could get in without Violet.

Then she went farther and was able to elevate whoever or whatever was in side her energy level.

So one day she decided to be inside her energy bubble and elevate it, soon she was up in the air flying. It was a wonderful experience for her.

She would have never thought she came that far on mastering her powers.

She began to fly over the bridge with her luggage beside her…and within minutes she saw which had blown up…

Sorry it's soo short…. Don't worry, I'll make it up!

REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
